


Remember me

by Wonderlandyears



Category: Agent Canary - Fandom, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandyears/pseuds/Wonderlandyears
Summary: “Sara took a seat, resting her head back and letting Linden do its job. As the test results came in, Natalie’s nervous expression became worried. Sara began to ask her what was wrong when she bolted for the door. Sara ran after her and they ended up in Alex’s room just as a little bundle of joy took her first breath in the real world.”





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> The setting takes place after the events of 3x09, but the timeline is completely different. 
> 
> Don’t forget to comment!!

If Sara Lance was being completely honest with herself, she’d say she had a type. Though she’d never admit that to anyone, especially not the pretty brunette in the bar she was currently at. 

It was 1957 and the air was filled with whisky. Sara did as the legends always did and pretended to be from this decade. She watched as a few men flirted with the girl she had been eyeing, notching they were getting a bit aggressive and throwing back a shot before going to the girls recuse. 

She was maybe three steps from the girl when a bright yellow light flashed and she was suddenly being grabbed by the arm and pulled through what she could only assume was a portal. 

“What the hell?” Sara yelled, blinking a few times to adjust to her new surroundings. 

“Miss Lance,” A lady was standing in front of her, dressed in black from head to toe, a holster around her waist. “Sorry to interrupt your evening, but Miss Danvers needed you.” Sara blinked, Miss Danvers?, she asked herself. 

The woman could see the confusion on her face. “Your wife? She’s going into labor.” The woman informed Sara, yet still nothing clicked. 

“I’m sorry, but you must have the wrong Lance. I don’t have a wife, and definitely not a pregnant one.” Sara informed the woman, attempting to walk away before she realized she didn’t know where she was. 

“I’m sorry?” Now the woman was confused. “But Miss Lance, Alex sent us for you.” She said, looking Sara up and down. “You are Sara Lance right?” 

“I am.” Sara said, looking around the room more, trying to locate her nearest exist. This had to be a prank, or else she was being messed with in some virtual reality before whoever really took her tried to kill her. But she would not be caught off guard. Snap out of it, Sara whispered to herself. 

“Natalie!” The woman and Sara both spun toward the direction of the voice. “Where is my wife?” Sara looked between the woman yelling and the one who captured her, becoming even more confused. 

“I’m sorry Alex!” Natalie stammered. “I have her, but she umm...she seems a bit confused.” Sara watched Natalie, the poor girl looked so nervous. 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, much calmer now that the contraction had passed. 

“She said she does not have a wife.” Natalie said, looking at her shoes. 

“Excuse me?” Alex asked, directing the rhetorical question more towards Sara than Natalie. “You don’t have a wife, huh?” Alex questioned Sara, wattling over to her. Sara just stood there, this had to be some kind of dream, none of it made sense. Alex put her hand on Sara’s shoulders. 

“I did not just go through nine months of desk duty for you to come home and tell me you have no wife. Now is not the time for jokes Sara!” Alex hunched over as another contraction started. Sara, out of pure instinct, started to rub Alex’s back.

“I’m really sorry you had desk duty,” Sara paused, forgetting the girls name already. “Alex,” she remembered. “But I can assure you I am nobody’s wife.” 

Alex wanted to cry. Today could not be worse. Kara was hooked up to so many tubs she was barely recognizable, her baby was literally trying to break her hips, the world was being threatened by some psycho Kryptonian, her mom was stuck in traffic, and the one person she knew she could rely on for anything had forgotten who she was. 

“Stop it Sara!” She screamed, choking back tears. Sara felt bad, this woman was obviously in a lot of pain and everyone here was convinced they were married. Sara tried to remember having a wife, but after about 10 minutes of going though every memory from the last few years, she came up blank. 

Alex stood again. “Natalie, take Sara to the medical bay, and please try calling my mother again. I can’t do this alone.” She said, rubbing her eyes and walking toward the nursing room where she’d deliver the baby. 

Sara followed Natalie to the medical bay, they were both silent. Sara was in her head. She truly did not remember that Alex woman, but she could not deny that she felt something when she saw her hunched over in pain. Maybe it was just sympathy, she could only imagine how hard labor was, let alone if you are alone. 

As they approached the medical bay, Natalie stoped and looked at Sara. “You have to remember Miss Lance, she needs you. Your baby needs you.” She said, before leading Sara into a room filled with chairs much like those on the Waverider. 

“Linden,” Natalie spoke into the air. “I need you to run a scan on Sara, specifically her brain, she seems to have forgotten who she is.” Ah, Sara thought, so it is like the Waverider. 

Sara took a seat, resting her head back and letting Linden do its job. As the test results came in, Natalie’s nervous expression became worried. Sara began to ask her what was wrong when she bolted for the door. Sara ran after her and they ended up in Alex’s room just as a little bundle of joy took her first breath in the real world. 

———————————————————

Alex held the baby in her arms and took in everything Natalie had told her. Her wife had a tumor. Alex looked at Sara, who was standing outside of the nursing room, pacing back and forth. She sighed, Sara didn’t deserve this, she was good and kind and everything Alex had ever wanted. Tears began to form in Alex’s eyes as she looked from her daughter to her wife, hoping there was a way to fix this. She needed Sara, they had promised to do this together, and she didn’t want to have to raise her daughter alone. 

“I can run more tests, but I think the tumor formed pretty recently,” Natalie informed Alex. “Linden says it could have something to do with Sara’s brain constantly being in flux when traveling with the Legends.” 

“Thank you, Natalie.” Alex said. She was exhausted, and Natalie could tell, so she decided it’d be best to give the new mom some time to rest. 

“I’ll let you know what I find.” Natalie promised as she left the room. 

Sara watched Natalie leave and contemplated following her to ask what the scan had shown, but she couldn’t get her self to leave Alex. 

Alex laid in the hospital bed, watching Sara. She knew her too well, she knew exactly what was happening in that head and she knew how to fix it. “Come in,” Alex said to Sara, who jumped at the sound of a voice. Sara was hesitant, but eventually went into the room. “You don’t have to be nervous Bab,” Alex stoped. “Sara.” 

Sara noticed the slip up and the sad expression on Alex’s face. “I’m really sorry.” She confessed. “I know I’m supposed to be your wife, and that sh..she,” Sara was nervous. “Is supposed to be mine. I just, I don’t remember. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Alex’s voice was gentle, understanding, it gave Sara comfort. 

Sara stood silent and Alex watched her. It was weird to Sara because usually silence feels awkward and dangerous, but this felt nice. As the stood in silence, Sara looked at the baby in Alex’s arms. She was beautiful, and so so small. She imagined what it’d be like to have a child and a wife. Good, she thought, if it was them, but how could it be them? 

“Do you want to hold her?” Alex asked after seeing Sara stare at their daughter. She was full of hope. Maybe holding her daughter could bring her back. 

Sara looked at Alex in shock. “Me?” She asked.

“There is no one else here, Sara.” Alex chuckled, and for a moment it felt like things were okay. 

“Is it okay if I do?” Sara did want to hold the baby, though she wasn’t sure why, or even if it was okay. 

“Of course,” Alex seemed pained by Sara’s question. “She’s your daughter too.” She reminded Sara, hoping that the constant reminders would bring back her memory. Alex knew it was dumb though, she knew her wife was sick and that she didn’t just forget about them, but she needed Sara to be okay. She needed her wife. 

Sara gave no comment. She could see that this is what Alex needed to believe. Besides, the more they told her she was married to Alex and just welcomed a caught, the more she felt like it could be true. No one here seemed to be lying, and Sara knew a lie when she saw one. 

Alex sat up and handed the baby to Sara, reminding her to hold the newborns head. Sara became a statue the moment the child was in her arms. She was so small, how could anything this small and warm exist, she thought. Alex smiled, her wife had always talked about how holding babies made her nervous. Seeing Sara tense up was a reminder that her wife was still her wife, even if she didn’t remember. 

“Did you name her?” Sara asked, slowing becoming more confident in her ability to not drop the child. 

“Not yet. I wanted you to be here.” Alex admitted. Sara gave her a sympathetic look, and Alex sighed. 

“You have a tumor.” Alex could not longer pretend. She wanted her wife back and that started with telling her what was wrong. “That’s why you forgot. Linden found a tumor in your brain, we think it’s from all of the time hoping you do.” 

“I..a tumor?” Sara put a hand on her head, as if she’d be able to feel the tumor. 

“Yes.” Alex reaffirmed. It made sense, Sara knew it made sense. If this really was her child, and if Alex really was her wife. It’d make sense that she could have forgotten because of a tumor. 

“Did they... did Linden find a cure?” Sara felt panicked. 

“He did!” Natalie said, sprinting into the room. “He found a cure!” 

“He?” Both of the girls asked. 

“Ray,” she told them. “He found a cure!” 

“Ray?” Sara was confused again. “My Ray?” 

“Yes, your Ray. Well, not YOUR Ray, but your team member Ray. I called them to let them know what was happening and they showed up two minutes later.” Natalie told them both.

Alex was grateful to hear that. Though the legends were not her most favorite people, due to constantly needing her wife to leave her for periods of time, they were family. Not only where they family, but they were smart. Alex began to sit up, just as the legends cane walking through the nursery doors. 

“You were supposed to call us!” Jax lectured the mothers, only to get a stern look from Alex and a slap on the head from Amaya. 

“Hi Alex,” Amaya said, going and sitting on the edge of Alex’s hospital bed. “How have you been?” Alex didn’t answer, but rather shared a knowing look with the woman. 

“So, heard you don’t remember making this little thing,” Mick half joked, putting a hand on Sara’s shoulder and pointing to the baby in Sara’s arms. 

“It appears that way.” Sara sighed, looking down at the baby girl. 

“It’s gonna be okay Sara, I figured out how to fix you.” Ray promised, tapping on a tablet. 

———————————————————

The next day, Sara was being prepped for surgery, when Alex walked into in room, finally in normal people clothes again. 

“I just..I wanted to check on you.” Alex was nervous. She knew the technology they had was better than any other, but she also knew how unpredictable tumors were, and while she wanted her wife back to normal, she also didn’t want to lose her forever. 

“Thank you.” Sara said. She motioned for Alex to sit on the hospital bed with her. “I can tell you’re worried, Alex. And I want you to know that even though I don’t remember now, I hope after the surgery I do, because that little girl you gave birth to yesterday is everything pure in this world, and I want to believe I had something to do with creating that.” 

Alex began to cry and grabbed Sara’s hand. “I want you to believe it too.” She said, standing up and letting the doctors come into the room. “I’ll be here when you’re done.” Alex told Sara, leaning over to kiss Sara’s forehead before walking out the door. ‘Don’t you dare leave us’, Alex whispered as they rolled Sara into the O.R. 

As the hours past, Alex decided she needed something to distract herself. So she decided to check in on Kara. She picked up her phone and called Winn at the DEO. 

“Hey Alex, how’s the baby?” Winn asked, the entire DEO staff had been waiting for Alex to call. 

“She’s good, Winn. How is my sister?” Alex needed some good news, she needed Winn to say everything was okay. 

“Awe yay! Did you guys name her yet?” Winn asked, completely avoiding Alex’s question. 

“Winn,” Alex wasn’t in the mood for Winn to beat around the bush. “How is Kara?” She demanded. 

“Look Alex, I was told not to worry you. You just had a baby and you need to..” 

“I NEED to know how my sister is Winn. You have no idea how awful these past few days have been and if you do not tell me how Kara is right now I swear to god I will,” 

“She’s okay Alex.” Winn finally said. “She’s okay, but she took off to go fight that girl again.” 

Alex took a deep breath, yelling would solve nothing and it would only wake her daughter, whom she had just gotten to sleep before she called Winn. “Winn, you tell my sister to get back into the DEO right now. She has a niece she has to meet and I can not have her dying trying to save the world by herself.” 

Winn didn’t protest. He simply said he would do his best and then hung up the phone. Alex sat down on her bed and began to cry. Everything that was happening was too much. This was supposed to be the happiest time in her life and yet everything was in shambles. 

“It’s gonna be okay, you know.” Alex looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. 

“Mom,” she gasped, getting up and practically falling into her mothers arms. 

“Now now, my dear.” Eliza comforted her daughter, rubbing small circles on her back and allowing her to let all of her tears out. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Alex eventually taking slow deep breaths to calm herself, Eliza never once loosening her embrace. 

“Thank you.” Alex said, pulling away from her mother and sitting down on the bed.

“Of course, my dear. I understand how hard right now is.” Eliza sat with Alex. 

After a while, the baby woke up, and Eliza was able to meet her granddaughter. She was ecstatic and could not believe how much the girl looked like Sara despite coming from Alex. Alex was happy to have her mother there, was happy someone remembered her baby. 

Just as Alex finished feeding her daughter, Natalie came into the room. “She’s done.” She informed Alex. Alex gave her baby to Eliza, who offered to babysit until Sara woke up, giving Alex time to be with her wife. 

Alex walked into Sara’s hospital room and could not help but feel nervous. Seeing the person you love all bandaged around the head was frightening, even if you knew everything would be okay. The doctors had told Alex that everything went well and that it shouldn’t be too long before Sara woke up, and they were right. 

 

Sara woke up about three hours after surgery and the first thing she did was kiss Alex. After her reunion with her wife, all she wanted was to see her daughter. Alex understood and went to get their child. 

The moment Sara held her daughter is one she will never forget, literally never. It was everything Sara and Alex had wanted it to be. They named her Faith Laurel Danvers Lance, and they took her home in a dress given to them by Mick, who was clearly excited to be an uncle. 

Their first day at home was spent with family and friends. Faith got more gifts than any baby on the entire planet, Alex was sure of that. Sara went on a rant about how they weren’t gonna spoil her and Alex laughed because she knew it was unavoidable. With Lena and Kara, the entire legends team, and everyone from earth 1 as aunts and uncles, this baby was never gonna have to ask for anything. 

After everyone left, Sara was able to put Faith to sleep and then began cleaning up. Alex pulled out a gift she had been hiding and handed it to Sara. 

“What’s thIs?” Sara asked her. 

“Open it,” was all Alex said. Sara unwrapped the gift and smiled. It was a picture frame with a photo of her in her hospital bed, holding Faith, Alex sitting beside them. 

“I thought it was funny,” Alex said, motioning to the photo. “It looks like you gave birth to her.” They both laughed. 

“I’m happy you’re okay,” Alex confessed. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Sara said, kissing Alex. 

Both of the girls sighed into the kiss. Their life may be crazy, but they had each other, and now a daughter, and that was all they needed.


End file.
